Vacuum cleaners commonly include attachments for specific cleaning environments. For example, vacuum cleaners are known to include various nozzles, brushes, powered attachments, or the like. Attachments for vacuum cleaners are known to include a lighting device configured to illuminate adjacent areas to be cleaned.
It is known to power the lighting device with the same source used to power the vacuum motor of the vacuum cleaner. Such lighting devices are known to turn on and off together with the vacuum motor. It is also known to power the lighting device with a battery. Known battery powered lighting devices require the user to manually activate and deactivate the lighting device to preserve battery life. There is a continuing need in the art for an improved lighting apparatus for use with cleaning attachments of a vacuum cleaner.